What He Makes Me Feel
by yamiyugi23
Summary: What feelings does Harry Potter invoke in this mysterious male? Drabble/one shot fic, AU, Completed, Slash/yaoi, written for the No Name Challenge. M rating for the implied language.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to it nor do I make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the 'No Name Challenges'. Hope I did alright.**

**Also would you mind voting on the poll on my profile please?**

_**I've heard that several laws for the internet might be changing (The PIPA and SOPA that's been talked about lately) and that fanfiction MIGHT be effected. I want to keep on writing my stories no matter what so if you send me your emails by PM, review, Face Book, or my yahoo group. This way I can continue to send you my chapters and other stories by email if you still want to continue reading what I write.**_

**What he makes me feel**

His arms flowed like water, his legs moved as if they were floating, his face light up while his eyes sparkled brightly. I felt myself growing hard as I looked upon his soft pink lips and his well toned chest. He moved to the flow of the music as if he was a wave in the sea, his body seemed to move so naturally as he moved about on the stage.

His eyes gazed over on the audiences, our eyes connected and for the brief moment as I looked into these bright emerald eyes I found myself flying away from the darkness, pain and suffering and landing in some safe, happy and protected place. I found myself feeling completed. But all too soon the feeling was gone as he twirled around and broke the eye contact.

The soft blue cape that was connected to his middle fingers and neck sparkled in the stage light, his baggy trousers seemed as if they where begging me to pull them down, his short and tight black top seemed to cover just enough of him without making him seem like a street walker.

I moved about on my seat as Harry bent over showing me a perfect view of his arse, he seemed to make becoming a half circle with your body so easy and natural that anyone could do it. Oh if only Harry knew the effect that his body had on mine.

I didn't really care about the multiple scars covering his body; I didn't mind that he had the words freak and worthless carved onto his body. To me they meant something else, something other then what the word said, to me it shown that Harry, my Harry was a survivor. He had gotten over everything that life had thrown at him and still he managed to walk up on the stage with his head held high.

Harry, my Harry, my perfect Harry, I don't care how your body is covered in scars, I don't care that your famous, I don't care what emotional baggage that you come with.

For I accept you, I accept all of you and more, to me you are perfect and will always be perfect.

I find myself feeling relived as the show comes to an end and my Harry fishes off and gives a final bow, I find myself smirk slightly as he sends me a knowing look while hiding just how out of breath he is. Everyone claps, people stand up and throw flowers onto the stage floor but my Harry doesn't touch a single one of them.

I pick up the soft white flower I had placed on the table earlier and throw it to Harry; I watch as Harry grabbed the white flower before it could fall to the ground and hold it close to his chest. His eyes light up and he sends me a thankful look.

Then with a final smile and wave my Harry turns and walks off of the stage leaving the audience still clapping. I stand up and slowly make my way through the well known path, I nod to the people as I go, they know me, they know that Harry belongs to me.

I make my way to the door leading backstage, I flash the guards my ID before I walk through the door and head in the direction I know my angle is in. My footsteps are sure and steady, I know what direction to take, I've walked it so many times that I could walk this path in my sleep.

I find myself mentally preparing myself as I come across Harry's door, images of what he must be doing at this very moment cross my mind causing me to stand to painfully to attention.

I stop at the his door, it reminds me of something from a muggle film set really as it has a large star on the door with my Harry's name written on the star. I place my hand upon the door handle and nervously squeeze it; will my Harry be happy to see me? Will he hate me? I know we have not been able to see each other for a while now due to work but-

I gulp, I feel the door knob turning in my hand, Harry is opening the door from the other side. I quickly step backwards and try to make a quick getaway only to find myself once again trapped by those startling emerald eyes.

"You came!" Harry cried out happily as he pulled me into a tight yet loving hug, "You really came, I got your flower and everything!"

I chuckle at his show of pure happiness as we embrace each other; I allow my long blond hair to cover us like a curtain as we hug. My Harry looks into my grey eyes and I find myself melting into his loving eyes.

"Of course I came," I say as he grips my expensive robes tightly and plays with my family's crest, "I couldn't let any of those in your audience touch you, after all they are below you, only I am worthy of you and your love."

My Harry gifted me with one of the most beautiful smiles I have ever seen, "Oh? And this has nothing to you being a bit jealous, possessive and nervous of me maybe finding a younger lover in my audience?"

"Of course I'm not," I tell him while holding him close and allowing my love to rest his head against my chest, "After all your mine, and you know one of my family's sayings."

My Harry giggled and nodded as he buried himself in my hold, "Yeah, you always get what you want cause of this rule and you want me."

"Correct," I reply with a grin, "Now then shall we get going? We don't want to be late."

"Late for what?" Harry asks me as I wrap his travelling robe around him, "Tell me."

"You mean you've forgotten what is happening tonight?" I ask as I sweep him up off of his feet, "Tonight is the night that I get to take you out to dinner."

As I carried my Harry out of the door, his laughter ringing in my ears and that beautiful smile on his face...I can't help but find myself lucky for having a lover like my Harry.

Through I have a feeling that when this night is over I'll be wishing that I didn't leave my snake head cane at home through as I hold Harry close to me I still can't find myself to moan. Besides, I'm sure that my Harry will help me to straighten my back out in a fun way.

**The End.**

**Written for the No Name Challenges.**

**Please vote on my poll it's on my profile page, I'm just wondering which of the fic's in the poll options I should work on next.**


End file.
